The Other Who Lived Chapter 2
by shadowdragon323
Summary: The relationship gets deeper and you see the mystery behind the girl.


Chapter 2

As soon as the bird disappeared into the bleak sky Hermione walked in.

"Hey are you okay. You missed class?"

"I'm fine I just needed a break. I'm coming. Potions right?"

"Yep and Snape hates people who are late."

When class finally started Erin tuned out the class. Harry and Ron were trying to figure out what the heck they were doing. Erin glanced up once. She saw both Harry and Malfoy staring at her. She looked down at the potion. Quickly Erin finished, poured some in a vile, and took it up to Snape. He inspected the potion and nodded. Erin cleaned her mess and walked out of the room. After a while Hermione finished her potion and put it in a vile. The color was off a little but not that much. She looked at Harry and Ron's potion. They were all off.

"Did you stir in the flies or did you just throw them in?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron realized their mistake. Hermione smiled inwardly.

The next day at DADA Moody passed out a test.

"The test is to see how much you learned from the past four years," he explained, "After this there will be a practical so after you pass the test into me prepare yourself."

Erin looked at the paper and went to work. Harry, Ron, and some other students had a harder time. Soon it was time for the practical. Moody had them line up in a line. Hermione was the first. In the center of the room there was a chest. Moody opened it. Out appeared a huge serpent, it was a basilisk. Realizing it was a boggart Hermione thought of the funniest thing she could.

"Riddiculus," Hermione said.

The basilisk turned into a giant sock shape. Hermione went to the end of the line. Next it was Erin's turn. Erin stepped forward. She slowly pulled out her wand. Her hands were slippery by the sweat. The boggart took a second to see and feel her thoughts. Then it changed. Harry froze his heart felt frozen. The thing before him still haunted his nightmares. Still scared him in the night. It was a dementor. The fake dementor raced forward. Erin stood frozen. In the back of her mind she could hear her own heart beating. She could feel the pain of that day. Harry saw Erin collapse onto the floor. Surprisingly Neville, who was behind Erin at the time, got the boggart back into the chest. Harry ran forward to check on Erin. She was breathing.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing Professor," Harry said gingerly hefting Erin onto his back.

"Thank you Harry. We will proceed with the test," Moody said.

Harry walked down the hall. He had to climb at least two flights of stairs to get to the infirmary. While he was walking he passed Malfoy. He said nothing only stared at the limp form Harry was carrying. When Harry got to the infirmary Madame Pomfry put her in one of the cots and left to get a potion. Harry stayed by the bed. When she got back Madame Pomfry shooed Harry out of the room. Harry walked back to class. Erin woke a few minutes later. Her head was pounding and her arm tingled a bit. Madame Pomfry made her sleep in the infirmary for the night.

Two weeks later all three schools were packed into the Great Hall. The Goblet was set in the middle of the floor. The sapphire color of the flames entranced Erin. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Let's begin," he said.

The blue flames grew higher and turned a deep shade of red. A ball of something flew out of the flames. Dumbledore caught it and peered at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"From Beauxbatons School we have Fleur Delacour."

A polite applause filled the room. Fleur disappeared behind a door. The Goblet again turned a deep shade of red. Dumbledore looked at the parchment in his hand.

"From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory."

A loud applause came from the Hufflepuffs. For the third time that night the fire in the Goblet changed.

"And lastly we have from the Durmstrangs, Victor Krum."

The Hall burst out with applause. Victor made his way to the room.

"Now would you all please….."

Erin looked up from the book she had been reading. The flame was turning red again. This time though two pieces of parchment came out. Dumbledore caught them and looked in surprise.

"Would Erin Silver and Harry Potter come forward?"

Erin got out of her chair shakily. Harry hesitated.

"Go Harry," Hermione said.

Harry walked through the door right behind Erin. There was silence. Erin felt stares on her neck. She stepped into the room and leaned against a wall. Harry stood there with butterflies in his stomach. The door opened and teachers came flooding in the room.

"Harry, tell the truth, did you get someone to put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I didn't even want to enter the Tournament," Harry answered.

Erin stood by watching.

"What are we going to do Albus? There have never been more than three Champions," McGonagall asked.

"The rules say we have to let them compete," he answered, "You are all dismissed."

The five Champions left the room and headed for bed. Erin walked with Harry. He looked at his feet.

"You know if you keep doing that you are going to run into something. You know that right?" Erin said.

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry," he answered.

They walked into the Common Room and were met with yells. The whole house had stayed up to congratulate them. Somehow Erin was able to sneak away to the dorm. Hermione and an owl greeted her. Erin detached the letter from the owl. It flew off to the owlry for food and some rest. Erin opened the letter eagerly.

_Dear Erin,_

_Oh, you're in Gryffindor. Then you must know Harry Potter. I'm his godfather. He hasn't written lately is anything wrong? Who are the champions? Send me a letter as soon as you can._

_Your Uncle,_

_Snuffles_

Erin stared at the letter and read it over and over again. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Hey Hermione is a guy named Snuffles familiar to you?" she asked.

"How do you know him?"

"So you do know him?"

"Yes. We met him last year. How do you know him?"

"He's my uncle."

Hermione looked at Erin in shock.

"Really?!" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"Have you told Harry or Ron?"

"No, you can tell them if you want."

Hermione squealed. She dashed out of the room. Erin started writing a reply.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Harry and I got picked. The others are all seventh years. We both have no idea how it happened but it happened. Please be careful._

_Your Uncle,_

_Snuffles_

Erin sealed the letter and hid it under her pillow for the next day. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed. A little later she heard Hermione come in and do the same.

Erin woke a little after midnight. She rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep. But sleep evaded her. Her arm tingled too. She got out of bed and went to the Common Room. She sat near the fireplace. She felt uneasy and troubled. Upstairs Harry was tossing and turning unable to escape from his nightmare.

In the morning at breakfast Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry and Erin looked exhausted.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep again," Erin answered piling her plate full of food.

"I had nightmares," Harry said.

They all ate in silence then headed to Herbology.

In the hall heading to a second potions class she was taking Erin felt her arm start to tingle again. She looked up and saw Malfoy heading for the hallway that led to the potions room. Erin scowled at him. Malfoy only smiled and hurried to catch up to her. Erin turned into the hall first. Malfoy was on her tail.

"Back off Malfoy," she warned in a dangerous mood not really in the mood.

"Hey easy I just wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?"

"How did you get in?"

"Eighteen here remember?"

Erin walked into the room without so much as a backward glance. She saw the potion they were going to work on. She got to it right away. She finished quickly and left to go to her dorm to change and to get her broom. Dumbledore had let her have it. It was a Firebolt. She dumped her stuff and changed into her blue and white seeker uniform. Grabbing her broom she started down the stairs. When she got to the Common Room she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione entering. They all took one look at her and flipped.

"Why didn't you tell us you play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Where did you get the broom?" Hermione asked.

"Hang on. I'll get my uniform on and come out with you," Harry said.

"Ok Harry. Yes I can play Quidditch. I am the Seeker on the American team," Erin answered.

"Really! Harry is Gryffindor's Seeker," Ron said.

Harry ran down the stairs wearing his Seeker outfit and carrying his Firebolt. Erin felt her stomach blossom with butterflies. She blushed a little. They all headed to the Quidditch pitch.

A/N: More later. Please review. Thanks. 


End file.
